Sins of the Flesh
by Rorren
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Situado en "Things I Can Not Change", un año después de que termina la historia. Blaine quiere terminar con su docilidad , para llevar su limitada vida sexual a un nuevo nivel y finalmente encuentra el coraje para hacerlo.


**Notas de la Traductora: **_Y como muchos estaban esperando, acá les dejo mi traduccion del one shot **Sins of the Flesh,** este one shot esta situado luego de finalizado el fanfic "Things I Can Not Change" así que si no lo leíste te recomiendo que lo leas antes de leer esto, porque claramente no vas a entender del todo que es lo que esta sucediendo._

_Traduccion totalmente autorizada por su autora Jamie (beautifulwhatsyourhurry)_

_Bueno, en fin, ¡disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**Notas de la historia:**

Inspirado en la imagen gloriosa que mi colaborador de trama plantó en mi cabeza, de Blaine y Kurt teniendo relaciones sexuales mientras la cruz de plata cuelga del cuello de Blaine. Casi me ahogo con el aire cuando se instaló en mi cerebro, porque, por alguna razón, fue una de las mejores imágenes que pude imaginar.

También, por favor, perdóname cualquier error tipográfico. He estado escribiendo sobre esto toda la noche y me siento extremadamente mal ahora mismo, así que mi mente enferma y cansada no podía haber notado todo.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Sins of the Flesh**-**Los pecados de la carne**

_No es el sexo que le da el placer, sino el amante._

-Marge Piercy

* * *

El calor es sofocante, abrumador en su intensidad. Es casi tan malo como el calor del verano en Missouri. Podría, tal vez, ser disminuido si ellos desenredaran sus extremidades casi desnudas y separaran sus labios, pero eso simplemente no es una opción en este momento. Debido a que Blaine Anderson necesita besos de Kurt Hummel más de lo que necesita inhalar un solo respiro, para enfriar su aliento dentro de sus pulmones. Necesita las manos de Kurt dispersas contra su piel, arrastrándolas a través del sudor a lo largo de su espalda, ahuecando su mejilla y arrastrando sus uñas suaves por su cuello para arrancar un suspiro dulce de sus labios entre abiertos.

"¿Quieres?" Kurt respira contra su piel sudorosa mientras uno de sus dedos se arrastra danzando entre los dos hoyuelos en la base de la columna vertebral de Blaine.

"Por favor," gime Blaine, como una oración rota, mientras arrastra los pies más cerca de la pequeña, cama doble matrimonial en su habitación. "_Por favor_".

"Shh", susurra Kurt, deslizando su mano hacia atrás hasta enredarlas en el pelo de Blaine, todavía ligeramente pegajosos con los restos de gel. "Yo te tengo a ti."

Y lo hace. Kurt siempre ha estado allí para sostener a Blaine cuando siente que está cayendo. Él ha estado allí tanto tiempo que Blaine, hasta la fecha, tiene problemas para recordar cómo había sido su vida antes. De alguna manera, en el lapso de casi dos años de conocerse, sus almas se habían vuelto muy firmemente entrelazadas. En dos meses a partir de ahora, van a estar en la universidad de Nueva York y Blaine está absolutamente, cien por ciento seguro de que ellos todavía estarán enamorados el uno del otro.

Ellos Todavía tendrán esto: la insaciable necesidad de estarlo. Blaine nunca pensó que se consideraba a sí mismo insaciable, pero lo es. Después de la primera vez que había sentido el placer de las manos de Kurt, él sabía que no habría vuelta atrás o posibilidad de volver a ser como antes.

Podrían, sin embargo, seguir adelante.

A veces, Blaine se siente como que es él el que los está preservando de hacer precisamente eso.

Mientras Kurt se desliza a despegar sus calzoncillos bóxer, Blaine aspira un estremecimiento, con la respiración nerviosa. No puede evitarlo, de verdad. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que ha tenido relaciones sexuales con penetración, aún se preocupa de que él vaya a estropear algo o que él vaya a hacer algo que a Kurt no le gusta. La cosa es, sin embargo, que Kurt siempre los lleva. Él siempre guía a Blaine hacia abajo sobre la cama, se cierne sobre él con las extremidades firmes hasta que Blaine extiende sus piernas por debajo, indicándole a Kurt que puede continuar. Kurt se desliza dentro de él de la misma manera, todos los empujes lentos y suaves acompañados con palabras dulces y alentadoras en el oído de Blaine.

Es bueno, por supuesto. Siempre es bonito y muy casi perfecto.

Pero de vez en cuando Blaine siente como que nunca está dando todo lo que está consiguiendo. Tal vez, sin embargo, es su culpa. Le había dicho a Kurt que esto no podía ser sólo sexo para él, tenía que ser algo más que sexo para calmar sus hormonas desenfrenadas, adolescentes. Tenía que ser 'te amo' y 'Te lo estoy demostrando con mi cuerpo". Tenía que ser caricias suaves y Blaine en su espalda, mirando a los ojos cálidos de Kurt inundados con la excitación apenas disfrazada mientras se deslizaba en el cuerpo de Blaine con golpes lentos y medidos.

Y eso es maravilloso porque Kurt lo hace muy bien. Se han respetado los deseos de Blaine desde el primer día, siempre preguntando al tacto, siempre asegurándose de que Blaine real y verdaderamente quiere este tipo de intimidad. Blaine está profundamente agradecido por la consideración y la paciencia de Kurt.

Pero ahora Blaine siente como si estuviera sosteniendo a ambos lejos de algo nuevo, excepto que no sabe cómo tocar el tema.

Especialmente cuando Kurt desliza los bóxers de Blaine fuera y comienza a besar su camino por el pecho de Blaine, sólo para hacer una pausa y lamer en uno de los huesos de cadera de Blaine.

"Mmm," Blaine tararea apreciativamente, agachándose para meter un mechón de cabello de Kurt detrás de la oreja.

Kurt se ve ridículamente hermoso en el trozo de luz de la luna que se derrama entre las rendijas de sus persianas, el brillo tenue de plata cayendo sobre la espalda desnuda y tropezando con los ángulos de su cara. Incluso ahora, dos años después, sigue siendo la persona más hermosa que Blaine ha visto nunca.

"¿Puedo ponerte mi dedo?" Kurt le pregunta, apoyando la cabeza en la cadera de Blaine, mirándolo con esperanza.

Un estremecimiento de emoción sopla a través del cuerpo de Blaine con las palabras de Kurt. Ellos nunca han probado nada como hablar sucio o ni siquiera maldecir durante las relaciones sexuales, y aunque la pregunta es perfectamente pertinente y clara, las palabras dibujan sucesivamente recuerdos de Kurt deslizando sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de Blaine y arrastrando suaves gemidos de apreciación.

Blaine traga saliva y asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, las mejillas y el pecho enrojeciendo en la casi oscuridad de la noche cuando Kurt sonríe, satisfecho del asentimiento de Blaine. Kurt se arrastra a lo largo de él, plantando un beso apresurado en el hombro desnudo de Blaine antes de alcanzar el interior de la mesita de noche y buscar alrededor a la botella de lubricante que Blaine sabe que está enterrada en el fondo del cajón. Cuando Kurt vuelve, lo hace con la botella y el cuadrado de papel que van a necesitar pronto.

"¿Abres las piernas para mí?"

Ruborizándose aún más profundamente, Blaine da su consentimiento mientras Kurt gotea un poco de lubricante en sus dedos. No es como si él no haya hecho esto antes, abrió las piernas para dejar a Kurt trabajar mejor, pero todavía hay algo acerca de desnudar esa parte de su cuerpo por esta única razón que hace a Blaine pensar que tal vez debería estar en silencio orando por el perdón.

Es decir, hasta que los dedos resbaladizos de Kurt rozan sobre su entrada y el cuerpo de Blaine inmediatamente reacciona desplazándose hacia los dedos. Cuando Kurt obliga al impaciente Blaine, rogando sin palabras por la inmersión de un solo dedo, Blaine echa la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada, los músculos temblorosos bajo su piel. No es como si estuviera luchando contra ella, no como lo hizo al principio, cuando tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que sí, así es como se hace y que sí, es _bueno_ querer más. Sin embargo, su cuerpo todavía se tensa por la intrusión, a pesar de la familiar forma y el tamaño de los dedos de Kurt. Él todavía tiembla cuando Kurt trabaja sobre su abertura lentamente y se extiende junto a él, el calor de su cuerpo haciendo a la piel de Blaine chisporrotear con la sensación.

"O-otro," susurra Blaine, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Kurt.

Sintiendo el aliento de Kurt. Blaine siente el tartamudeo de su pecho y él sabe que es porque él nunca ha pedido nada antes, no por completo. Ha habido los generales "por favor" y los gemidos suaves de 'Si' para confirmar que Kurt está haciendo todo bien, pero él nunca ha dicho "otro" o "más" o "acaba dentro de mí, ya" porque Blaine no siempre puede encontrar en sí mismo que pedir. Todavía es un poco extraño admitir que sí, que quiere más de esto, de Kurt.

"¿Por favor?" Blaine pide cuando el dedo de Kurt hace una pausa en su interior.

"Está bien", responde Kurt, a la vez besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Blaine y presionando otro dedo dentro de él.

Blaine gime en respuesta, su cuerpo lucha entre quedarse quieto y sereno contra oprimirse hacia abajo descaradamente sobre los resbaladizos dedos torciéndose en su interior. Se siente como si estuviera justo en el borde de algo, como si estuviera aferrado a un trozo de cuerda que se deshilacha en el centro y amenaza con romperse. Él quiere dejarse ir. No quiere pelear más. Pero tiene demasiado miedo de que Kurt este absolutamente consternado de que Blaine este actuando tan extrañamente.

¿Pero es realmente tan inusual _querer_?

Haciendo caso omiso de la guerra que está librando en su mente, Blaine se centra en la sensación de los dedos de Kurt y la segura fuerza del cuerpo a su lado en su camita. Él se queja contra la piel de Kurt cuando un tercer dedo se desliza en su interior, estirando, girando, abriéndolo más.

"¿Se siente bien?" Kurt le pregunta en voz baja, apretando los dedos dentro aún más.

La pregunta pone las venas de Blaine iluminadas por algo como el fuego o el hielo, él no puede decidir, porque es perfectamente franco y curioso pero la voz de Kurt es tan profunda y tal vez un poco peligrosa. No es como si Kurt no ha hecho preguntas antes, pero por lo general se pregunta si Blaine está bien con sus acciones o si está listo para más. Nunca pide que Blaine admita lo que siente. Y no se trata de que Kurt sea desconsiderado, caramba no, es sólo que sí, mientras que el sexo es sobre el sentimiento, se trata de sentirse bien con _Kurt_ y se trata de la emoción _detrás de_ él.

Admitir cualquier otra cosa, en la mente de Blaine, es egoísta. Porque no se trata de cómo se siente. Debe ser sobre cómo se sienten juntos. Aquí están, los dedos de Kurt enterrándose profundamente dentro de su cuerpo, mientras que Blaine ni siquiera lo tocó, no realmente, y Kurt preguntando si o no se siente bien para _él_ .

"Hmm?" Kurt le pide, volviéndose un poco para que su erección rozara contra la cadera desnuda de Blaine.

"S-sí," Blaine tartamudea en admisión, lo que permite que una de las piernas de Kurt se coloque sobre él. "Se siente - se siente tan bien, oh..."

Kurt se queja en su pelo y empuja contra la cadera de Blaine. Es un movimiento rápido, superficial, que nació de pura lujuria desenfrenada y Blaine se sorprendió al descubrir que él quiere que Kurt vuelva a hacerlo. Con ese pensamiento en mente y su propia lujuria nublando sus pensamientos, sin vergüenza Blaine levanta su pierna hacia arriba, presionando entre los muslos deseosos de Kurt, Efectivamente instando a Kurt a empujar de nuevo.

"_Blaine_ " jadea Kurt, el nombre amortiguado contra la frente sudorosa de Blaine.

"Por favor," Blaine se queja, la mano temblorosa mientras se agarra del brazo de Kurt, sintiendo la tensión de los músculos y se extienden por debajo de su piel, mientras sigue girando sus dedos. "Yo - Yo quiero-" traga, la garganta seca, porque jamás _pide _algo como esto: "Yo lo quiero".

En ese momento, Kurt presiona sus dedos, rozando ese manojo de nervios tan profundamente secreto por dentro y por fuera Blaine prácticamente se arquea en la cama de como jadea.

"Por favor, _por favor_, Kurt, por favor ", suplica Blaine, el cuerpo tenso por la moderación mientras sus dedos escarban y araña y el sudor mancha la piel de Kurt.

"Está bien", le susurra Kurt suavemente, deslizando sus dedos afuera y besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Blaine antes de girar y coger el lubricante y el condón.

Blaine se estremece y él puede sentir el húmedo deslizamiento de exceso de lubricante que gotea por el borde y abajo de su grieta para manchar sus sábanas. Lo hace cambiar conscientemente porque probablemente no debería disfrutar de la sensación tanto como él lo hace, como si estuvieran haciendo algo completamente e irrefutablemente _sucio_ y no se supone que deba disfrutar de las cosas sucias.

Pero cuando Kurt se arrastra por encima de él, la erección enfundada con un condón y mancha con más lubricante, mirando perfectamente encantado, con sus delgados brazos tonificados, con todo y con salpicaduras de la luz de la luna todavía sobre la piel húmeda, Blaine se pregunta si todo lo que hacen es íntimamente sucio en naturaleza.

Ya están aquí juntos. Ellos están enamorados y desde hace más de un año. Los dos consienten, cuasi-adultos en una relación estable y amorosa, así que ¿por qué es malo el deseo? ¿Es malo el deseo de tocar, sentir, disfrutar de todo lo que hacen? ¿Es malo disfrutar, sin pudor ni vergüenza, las cosas que Kurt le puede dar, incluso si es en forma de generoso placer físico?

Kurt se alinea a sí mismo con la entrada de Blaine.

"¿Es esto suficiente para ti?"

Kurt hace una pausa en el sonido de la curiosidad de Blaine, voz ronca, los ojos inmediatamente mirándolo a él.

"¿Q-qué?" Kurt pregunta "¿Qué quieres-"

"Yo sólo - quiero decir que lo hacemos de la misma manera cada vez", explica Blaine, deslizando sus manos por los omóplatos de Kurt y aún más para establecerse en su espalda baja.

"... Yo... Pensé que esto es lo que querías", dice Kurt tímidamente.

"Lo es," dice Blaine. "Quiero decir, contigo Es lo que yo -. Yo - Yo no sé lo que-"

"Hey, shh," Kurt dice con calma, balanceándose hacia atrás para sentarse sobre sus talones y llevando las rodillas abiertas de Blaine hasta enmarcar su cuerpo. Él acaricia las rodillas y los muslos de Blaine, acariciando el fino barniz de pelo. "Está bien. Sólo tienes que hablarme."

Blaine da un suspiro profundo, deseando que su latido frenético desacelere. "Yo - Yo sé lo que dije", comienza. "Pero luego pienso en-en ti y lo bien que me haces sentir y me pregunto si esto es suficiente. Me pregunto si eres feliz haciendo justamente esto, de la misma manera cada vez con - Conmigo sobre mi espalda y tú... "

Él calla, avergonzado, arrastrando una mano por la cara.

"¿Estás preguntando si estoy aburrido del sexo?" Kurt le pregunta claramente. "Porque honestamente puedo decir que yo no lo estoy."

"Yo sólo - está bien, sólo tienes que ir conmigo en esto."

Kurt asiente con la cabeza, inclinando la cabeza para frotar su suave mejilla contra la rodilla de Blaine.

"Sé que lo he dicho - que tenía que ser así, todo lento y - y con nosotros frente a frente, y esto va a sonar raro, pero probablemente realmente creo que es porque pensé que era... la única manera. De Hacer el amor, quiero decir. "

"Crees que si lo hacemos de otra manera, no tendrá el mismo significado" Kurt concluye con calma.

"Es estúpido, lo sé", suspira Blaine, lanzando un brazo sobre los ojos. "Lo siento."

"No es estúpido", afirma Kurt. "Hay que recordar que yo no estaba exactamente teniendo toneladas de sexo antes de conocernos. Todo lo que hacemos es especial para mí, Blaine, incluso esto. Desde mi comprensión..., sin embargo, la situación no define la relación. Yo no creo que importe quién está arriba o quien esta abajo o _cómo_ lo hacemos. Es acerca de lo que sentimos cuando lo hacemos. "

"¿Quieres decir, como ..." Blaine se muerde el labio. "¿Quieres decir lo bien que se siente? ¿Haciéndolo?"

En Una de las esquinas de los labios de Kurt se forma una sonrisa pequeña.

"No exactamente, aunque eso es definitivamente algo que cuenta, ya que no debe doler. Lo que quise decir es que creo que es sobre lo que sentimos el uno al otro cuando lo estamos haciendo. Quiero que te sientas bien, si se trata de ir lento o-"él se aclara la garganta", o incluso un poco duro. No es, como, una forma correcta de hacer el amor, yo no lo creo. "

"¿Así que... si intentamos algo nuevo, esto-esto todavía querría decir lo mismo para ti?" Blaine le pregunta vacilante.

"Definitivamente", dice Kurt, inclinándose hacia adelante para besar a Blaine profundamente, deslizando la lengua por el labio inferior de Blaine como para llevar a casa su punto. "¿Quieres probar algo nuevo?"

"Yo sólo - No quiero detenernos más," Blaine admite. "Has sido muy paciente, desde que por primera vez me besaste y tuviste que esperar para que yo aceptara que todo esto estaba incluso bien. Quiero darte-"

"Eso no es lo que pregunté," dice Kurt suavemente, besando a Blaine una vez más. "Te pregunté si _tu _querías probar algo nuevo".

"Yo - sí," Blaine admite, un poco sin aliento en su admisión. "Simplemente no sé qué – que pedir."

Kurt se aleja, arrastrando las manos por el cuerpo de Blaine para agarrar su erección ahora medio endurecido interesado, con el puño apretado. Blaine jadea, sacudiéndose hacia arriba en el tacto. Las manos de Kurt nunca dejan de tocarlo, casi como si él fuera capaz de arrancar fuera cada pedacito de placer reprimido del cuerpo tímido de Blaine. Kurt se inclina y besa la parte interna del muslo de Blaine.

"¿Confías en mí?" -pregunta con sencillez.

"Por supuesto que sí."

Sonriendo, Kurt se aleja por completo, incluyendo su talentosa mano y da unos golpecitos a la pierna de Blaine.

"¿Date vuelta?" , sugiere.

En un primer momento, Blaine se detiene porque no está del todo seguro de que esto es lo que tenía en mente cuando trajo a colación el tema, pero lo hace, confía en Kurt así que se gira sobre su estómago. De inmediato se estremece cuando siente que el cálido cuerpo de Kurt se cierne sobre él, su hábil erección rozando la parte baja de la espalda de Blaine. Blaine jadea mientras los labios de Kurt empiezan arrastrando besos suaves sobre sus hombros.

"No es exactamente así," Kurt susurra, chupando en la marca de nacimiento en la base del cuello de Blaine. "De rodillas pero, um, ¿agarrándote a la cabecera?"

Blaine está absolutamente seguro de que su corazón latía como nunca antes lo decide ahora. Él cumple, sin embargo, el cambio en sus rodillas y agarrando el borde de la cabecera de la cama con los nudillos blancos y agitando los brazos. En ese momento, cuando Kurt se arrastra detrás de él y comienza arrastrando los dedos suaves sobre sus costados y en la parte delantera de los muslos, Blaine mira hacia el techo.

"¿Orando por la fuerza?" Kurt se burla, salpicando con sus labios los hombros de Blaine con besos ligerísimos.

"Orando por no venirme completamente despegado", Blaine admite, riendo nerviosamente.

"Tú puedes, ya sabes," susurra Kurt, deslizando sus manos alrededor del estómago de Blaine. "Está bien si te desmoronas aquí conmigo. Yo _quiero_ saber que estás disfrutando esto".

"Yo sólo - Tengo miedo porque sé que me amas y me temo que - que si lo hago, no voy a ser... realmente _yo _nunca más. "

"_No_ "Kurt respira, apretando su mejilla contra la parte superior de la columna de Blaine. "Eso no es lo que es en lo absoluto. Es sólo otra parte de ti. Tu nunca debes tener miedo de contener esto, Blaine. Por favor, _por favor_ no tengas miedo de eso".

Y Kurt lo dice con tal convicción que Blaine cree que ha sido perfectamente tonto todo este tiempo, pensando a lo largo de estas líneas.

"M-Muy bien", tartamudea, cerrando los ojos.

"Es sólo conmigo", asegura Kurt. "Es sólo nosotros. Tus padres no están aún aquí, ¿recuerdas? Así que es -está bien si tu, ya sabes estas, un poco, um... ruidoso."

Blaine estira el cuello alrededor. "¿Crees que voy a ser ruidoso?"

"Yo... podría tener esta fantasía..." Kurt admite.

Riendo suavemente, Blaine vuelve su mirada hacia la pared. "Creo que vamos a ver."

"Creo que lo haremos", susurra Kurt, arrastrando sus dedos hacia abajo, abajo, debajo de la columna vertebral de Blaine y más aún para arrastrar hacia abajo el pliegue entre sus mejillas.

Blaine jadea, sacudiendo el cuerpo cuando la punta de los dedos de Kurt rozan contra su todavía-resbaladiza entrada. Él permite que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás lentamente, dejando al descubierto el cuello a Dios y Kurt igual dando batalla siempre presente entre la mente y el cuerpo, dejándose sentir simplemente.

Y reaccionar.

Él gime más fuerte de lo que nunca lo hizo cuando Kurt le desliza un solo dedo, girando por dentro y lo extiende sólo que mucho más.

"K-Kurt", suspira, presionando la espalda contra la mano de Kurt.

Pero Kurt le niega, quitando el dedo y llegando a la botella de lubricante una vez más, poniéndose una capa a sí mismo de nuevo por si acaso.

"Quiero que me digas," dice Kurt contra el hombro de Blaine y Blaine puede sentir el brazo de Kurt contra su espalda después de que lanza el lubricante al lado, agarrando a sí mismo y frotando la punta contra el agujero de Blaine. "Quiero que me digas lo que quieras."

"Yo - Yo - Por favor," balbucea Blaine, ya tratando de empujar hacia abajo alrededor de la erección de Kurt.

"Por favor", repite Kurt, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine. "Dime".

"Dentro de mí", dice Blaine finalmente. "Por favor, te quiero dentro de mí, yo lo quiero."

Kurt gime y se desplaza hacia arriba, la punta resbalando a través del orificio de Blaine, presionando a través del apretado anillo de músculos y Blaine aprieta su agarre en la cabecera de la cama. Se muerde los labios, suprimiendo lo que podría ser un gemido muy fuerte cuando Kurt le tira hacia atrás con su fuerte brazo rodeando la cintura de Blaine.

"Suelta la cabecera", le susurra Kurt al oído.

Blaine cree que podría venir desquiciado si lo hace, al igual que va a perder su anclaje en la realidad, pero él cede y libera el borde de la cabecera de la cama, dejándose caer en el regazo de Kurt, conduciendo a Kurt aún más en su interior.

"Buen _dios_" Gime Kurt, las manos deslizándose por delante de Blaine con el fin de aferrarse a sus hombros rígidos.

Sí, Blaine piensa, Dios es esta noche muy, muy bueno. Eso podría ser un poco, um, blasfemo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero le ha dado la oportunidad de sentir esto, experimentar esto con alguien que ama y confía y eso no puede ser _demasiado_ malo.

Los pensamientos de Dios y el pecado son forzados en su mente, sin embargo, cuando Kurt empieza a empujar superficialmente. Blaine echa su cabeza contra el hombro de Kurt, dando vuelta para que pueda presionar un rápido e incomodo beso en el cuello caliente de Kurt.

"Yo - yo nunca lo digo porque no quiero - pero maldita sea, eres tan jodidamente apretado", susurra Kurt, empujando bruscamente.

Blaine grita y probablemente no debería encontrar el juramento de Kurt tan caliente, pero lo es, y Kurt hablando de lo apretado que es su _culo _no debería ponerlo aún más duro, pero lo hace. Él lleva el brazo hacia arriba y alrededor para agarrar la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt. Kurt se voltea, capturando los labios de Blaine en un beso frenético, lanzando su lengua en la boca de Blaine y deslizando perezosamente en la parte posterior de los dientes. Blaine se queja, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt mientras Kurt desliza sus manos hacia abajo cavando casi dolorosamente en las caderas de Blaine. Puede que tenga moretones allí mañana, pero por alguna razón, la idea de azul y púrpura manchando sus caderas es mucho más emocionante de lo que probablemente debería ser.

Pero esto no se trata de cómo debería ser nunca más, esto es sobre lo que es y lo increíble que Kurt lo está haciendo sentir.

Así que tal vez debería decírselo.

"Se siente tan bien", Blaine respira contra la boca abierta de Kurt. "te sientes muy bien dentro de mí."

Kurt jura entre dientes, besando a Blaine duro mientras se empuja profundamente, moviendo a Blaine de su regazo apenas lo suficiente para que pueda retroceder y volver rápidamente. Blaine se queja en el aire caliente de la habitación. Se balancea adelante y atrás sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo el ritmo de Kurt lo mejor que puede, cerrando los ojos de golpe cuando una de las manos de Kurt se posa sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón.

Hay un leve sonido, un tintineo de metal, y es entonces cuando Blaine se da cuenta de que se había olvidado de tomar su collar de cruz. Por lo general, se siente demasiado pesado contra su piel cuando están haciendo algo como esto y permite a Kurt que se lo saque con sus dedos hábiles. Esta vez, sin embargo, ambos se detienen ante el sonido del pulgar de Kurt tocando la cadena de la cruz, y cuando Kurt levanta la mano y la desabrocha, Blaine rápidamente cubre la mano de Kurt con la suya.

Lentamente, en medio de sus respiraciones pesadas, la mano de Blaine guía la de Kurt que sostiene la cruz colgando justo por debajo de esa inclinación en la base de su garganta, en el medio de la clavícula. Enrosca sus dedos juntos, con eficacia envolviendo la cruz en la palma de la mano de Kurt, recubierta por las manos de los dos.

Es otra parte de él, piensa, al igual que su sexualidad, al igual que el hecho de que definitivamente puede disfrutar de las cosas Kurt hace para él. Su fe no debería ser un trozo pesado de la plata entre ellos.

Porque Kurt ama todo de él.

Hasta la última gota.

"Te amo", Kurt le susurra a Blaine al oído entrecortadamente, empujando hacia dentro una vez más. "Joder, te sientes tan _bien_. "

Blaine se queja con voz alta y clara cuando la otra mano de Kurt se desliza hacia abajo para envolver alrededor la erección de Blaine, torciendo la muñeca y bombeando lentamente. Aprietan la cruz juntos por última vez y es entonces cuando Blaine exhala una serie de palabras que nunca, nunca pensó que diría:

"K-Kurt," tartamudea. "_Cógeme_".

Él no tiene absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo llamar el ruido que sale de los labios de Kurt, pero esta casi seguro de que nunca ha oído algo tan erótico en su vida. Las palabras eran extrañas en sus labios, pero no puede lamentar decirlas. Está bien así, está bien que tenga moretones, querer, rogar, necesitar esto. Está bien que lo diga. No pasa nada porque eso no cambia lo que ellos tienen. Las palabras, el lenguaje, eso no cambia la intención detrás del acto.

Liberan su dominio sobre la cruz y la mano de Kurt se arrastra a través de la piel sudorosa de Blaine para presionarse suavemente entre sus omóplatos, instándolo a seguir. Blaine gime y sale voluntariamente, agarrando la cabecera de la cama una vez más. Se siente libre como este, por alguna razón, desnudó en manos de Kurt y las caderas y los labios. Kurt se desplaza más sobre sus rodillas detrás de él y le da una lamida larga y húmeda sobre el hombro de Blaine y hasta el cuello. Blaine no puede dejar de sisear en la emoción.

Kurt sigue como una roca dentro de él, sigue golpeando la erección de Blaine con el círculo de la palma y los dedos, y Blaine se siente como si realmente está viniendo sin despegar. Está bastante seguro de que nunca se ha sentido tan excitado, incluso cuando Kurt lo había chupado por primera vez y hombre, que _eso_ había sido fantástico.

"Joder", Kurt jura, con la mano libre estirándose para agarrar el pelo de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine. "Blaine, tú - _dios_. "

Están tan sudorosos ahora, balanceándose y deslizándose juntos y Blaine baja la cabeza, confiando en las manos de Kurt para que su cuerpo cante con aun más placer, incluso si no puede verlo.

Y cuando mira hacia abajo, de repente fascinado por la visión de la cruz colgando de su cuello, colgando tan modestamente, y balanceándose con cada único golpe y cada tipo de movimiento del cuerpo de Blaine. Él gime entonces, pero por todas las razones equivocadas. En vez estar gimiendo, de molestia, gime por la pasión desenfrenada. Obliga a sus caderas a ir hacia atrás, enterrando a Kurt más profundo dentro de él, casi llorando en la plenitud perfecta de eso. La visión de la cruz extrañamente lo potencia y es seductora, como si estuviera haciendo algo sucio y que le emociona algo específico que no tiene fin porque es _deliciosamente_ sucio. Y a pesar de esto, con Kurt enterrado en el interior de su cuerpo, sabiendo que podría estar haciendo algo equivocado, él siente que todo está bien.

"Más duro" Blaine gime con los dientes apretados.

"M-mierda", balbucea Kurt, "¿estás seguro?"

"Sí," Blaine asegura, una mano abandonando su lugar en la cabecera de la cama para girar y escavar en la carne del musculoso culo de Kurt. "Kurt, por favor - ¡ah!"

Llora cuando Kurt hace lo que se le pidió, empujando, moliendo, chocando contra él más fuerte. Blaine se agarra con la mano en la cabecera de la cama, empujando hacia atrás y manteniéndose allí mientras Kurt sigue follándolo sin tregua porque _está_ follándolo, pero se trata de hacer el amor, también. A Blaine le gusta esto, le encanta Kurt, le encanta _sentir a Kurt_ entrando y saliendo de él y empuñándolo a él con una palma sudorosa.

Blaine puede sentir el toque ligero de la cruz de plata sobre el pecho con cada movimiento y puede sentir la apretada, sensación caliente, enrollado en la construcción de su vientre.

"Kurt, Kurt, yo - oh, Dios mío," Blaine lamenta, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás y sí, definitivamente ha usado el nombre del Señor en vano, pero joder, si no puede ser perdonado por _eso_, de todas las cosas, entonces no hay absolutamente ninguna esperanza para ninguno de ellos.

Él viene más de lo que nunca lo ha hecho en su vida, salpicando blanco en toda la mano de Kurt y su almohada, pero oh, él no tiene tiempo para llorar la pérdida de su funda de almohada en estos momentos porque _todavía_ está viniéndose, Kurt escuré hasta la última gota del orgasmo de su cuerpo cuando Kurt lo enviste sólo unas pocas veces más antes de que él se venga también, palpitante erección, enterrada profundamente dentro de tensión de Blaine, colgado hacia fuera del cuerpo. Blaine piensa Kurt podría haber mezclado algunas malas palabras con su nombre, pero básicamente está demasiado alto como para preocuparse en este momento, flotando justo por debajo de los cielos y flotando justo por encima infierno.

Ambos caen hacia adelante, los cuerpos gastados y saciado, la frente de Blaine choca con el dorso de la mano contra la cabecera.

"_Jesús_ , Te amo, "jadea Kurt pesadamente contra la espalda de Blaine.

"Te amo, también", responde Blaine.

_Entonces quieres a Jesús_, él no lo dice, reprimiendo una carcajada cuando lo piensa.

"Ven aquí," dice Kurt, envolviendo un brazo débil alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y tirando a los dos de nuevo sobre sus talones.

Con los dedos todavía enredados en el pelo de Blaine, el gira la cabeza de Blaine y sus labios se encuentran en un beso torpe y perezoso. Blaine suspira suavemente dentro de él, relajándose en el cuerpo fuerte de Kurt, deliberadamente ignorando el hecho de que ahora tiene su corrida sobre el estómago. Van a tener que ducharse pronto y Blaine intercambiará su funda de almohada sucia por una limpia, pero por ahora sólo es agradable sentir la piel de Kurt contra la suya mientras que la cruz cuelga tranquilamente en su cadena contra su pecho.

"Nunca pensé que encontraría tan caliente escucharte jurar," Kurt admite, besando el cuello de Blaine y sonriendo en contra de su punto de pulso.

"Lo mismo va para ti, Sr. Cogerte-Se-Siente-Tan-Bien", Blaine se burla afectuosamente.

"Sí, bueno, es verdad," dice Kurt, deslizando su mano por el pelo de Blaine y abajo a su lado. "Siempre es cierto".

"Mmm", Blaine zumba con alegría.

"No me importa lo ocupados que estemos en la universidad", dice Kurt. "Tenemos que encontrar tiempo para esto."

"Lo haremos. Me aseguraré de ello."

"Sabes, estaba pensando..."

"No es bueno pensar con tanta fuerza después del sexo," dice Blaine secamente. "Creo que he leído en alguna parte que puede ser muy perjudicial para la salud mental".

"Yo estaba _pensando_ ", dice Kurt de nuevo, dando un rápido pinchazo en el muslo de Blaine, sonriendo cuando Blaine aúlla,"¿tú sabes todas las cosas de la Biblia? ¿De cómo un hombre no debería acostarse con otro hombre? "

"... ¿Y qué?" Blaine pregunta con cautela, ignorando el peso repentino de su cruz.

"Bueno, en el interés de nuestra nueva búsqueda de probar cosas diferentes, no dice nada acerca de hacerlo contra la pared".

En un primer momento, Blaine se congela, pensando en lo mal que Kurt había interpretado la frase, pero luego siente la sonrisa socarrona de Kurt sobre su piel y él simplemente no puede evitarlo cuando se ríe en voz alta, el calor del verano de la noche devorando sus risitas mientras se derrumban, saciados y amados y felices, enredados con un montón de extremidades en la parte superior de la cama.

* * *

_Pero recuerda cuando me mudé en ti_

_Y la paloma santa se movió también_

_Y todos nuestros alientos dibujaron aleluya_

- 'Hallelujah' de Leonard Cohen

* * *

**Notas de Capítulo Final:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado! Y espero que ninguno encuentre estas imágenes ofensivas. Yo, por mi parte, creo que hay algo extrañamente bello y amoroso en esto. Así que. Es eso. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora(N/T):** _Bueeeno, yo les habia advertido a muchos que esto seria algo caliente x) y bueno, en fin esto creo que lo escribió la autora para saciar la necesidad de muchos de ver algo mas que besos,abrazos ect entre Kurt y Blaine xD _

_En fin, espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar, tanto el fanfic como este one shot :)_

_Realmente agradezco todo el apoyo de cada uno de los lectores :)_

_¡Espero sus comentarios!_

_¡Felices Pascuas!_


End file.
